Hinata no hibi
by ayame-gri
Summary: Hinata tine un extraño deceo y Naruto un alocado pensamiento ¿que pasaria si se volviera realidad pero no como ellos quieren? para averiguarlo lean el fic, chaooo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola

**Hola!! Este fic esta inspirado en las series de anime de naruto y midori no hibi que surgió de una foto y de la imaginación de esta persona. XD**

**Espero que les guste y si no es mucho problema me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan de el.**

**P.D. No seguirá la historia de midori no hibi pero se le parecerá en algunos puntos).**

Era una noche un tanto triste para Naruto Uzumaki, tras un día de arduo entrenamiento junto a Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y el capitán Yamato volvió a intentar lograr una cita con Sakura, su amor platónico desde los años de academia, la chica de sus sueños, la que siempre le rechazaba por Sasuke, hoy le volvía a rechazar.

--FLASH BACK--

Ya bien entrada la tarde Naruto y sus compañeros se retiraban de la zona de entrenamiento, cuando Naruto busco un momento a solas para hablar con Sakura.

-_Espera Sakura_-la nombrada se detiene y se da vuelta para hablar con su compañero-_etto…bueno yo…_- decía el rubio poniéndose un tanto nervioso.

-_Vas a decirme algo_-

-_bueno yo me preguntaba si tu ¿saldrías con migo en una cita?_-

-_No-_Sakura suspira de manera cansada-_Naruto escuchame bien mi amor pertenece solo a Sasuke-kun, creí que ya lo entendías-_se da media vuelta y continua con su camino dejando a tras a un Naruto decepcionado y triste.

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Se recostó sobre su cama mirando el techo recordando como era que Sakura le rechazaba desde que entro en la academia ninja, suspiro y dijo mirando su propia mano derecha:

-_A este paso mi novia será mi mano derecha, esa es mi última y la más real opción de propuesta amorosa en mi vida –_sin decir nada más se durmió.

En otro lugar, para ser más específicos al otro lado de la aldea, en una habitación espaciosa, elegante y muy femenina se encontraba una chica de cabellos negro azulados y ojos perla que estaba peinando su cabello frente al espejo de su tocador (preparándose para dormir), en su mente sólo había espacio para cierto rubio de ojos azules al cual pertenecía su amor, un amor que comenzó desde que era una pequeña niña y con el pasar de los años había crecido pero oculto, solo Hanabi y Tenten sabían de el (Hinata no sabe que Kurenei, Shino, Neji y Hiashi lo saben)cada noche suspiraba por el, pero al parecer el no la notaba y eso la hacia un poco miserable.

-_Me gustaría ser la mano derecha de Naruto-kun para serle de ayuda y estar cerca de el-_con este deseo se fue a la cama para dormir.

En el tejado de una de las casa más antiguas de la aldea se encontraba una mujer con una capa que le cubría a excepción de las manos en las cuales sostenía una esfera de cristal color azul.

-_Que su deseo y pensamiento se haga realidad para cada uno-_diciendo esto levanto la esfera de cristal que sostenía con sus manos hasta que quedara por sobre su cabeza, la esfera comenzó a cambiar de un azul claro a un azul profundo y mas tarde a un morado para así quedar en un malva, la luminosidad de la esfera aumento y se dirigió en forma de rayo en dos direcciones una hacia el apartamento de Naruto y otra en dirección a la mansión Hyuga, pasaron unos minutos tras los cuales la esfera volvió a la normalidad, la mujer bajo los brazos y con una brisa desapareció.

Era un amanecer hermoso, el sol brillaba con tal intensidad que daba alegría sentirlo, para ciertas personas que no cierran las cortinas eso los despertara, ese es el caso de Naruto, quien recibió los rayos del sol directo en su rostro y eso le molesto; se dio un par de vueltas en la cama antes de abrir los ojos, con su mano derecha se restregó la cara para despertarse bien muy a su pesar, pero cuando su mano derecha toco su rostro sintió un leve cosquilleo como si se tratara de cabello, abrió sus ojos en su totalidad encontrándose con un montoncito de cabello negro azulado bastante largo en su mano derecha pero no era todo observándolo bien su mano ya no tenia cinco dedos sino mas bien cabello, un rostro, dos brazos y otras cosas que la hacían una chica que se encontraba durmiendo; Naruto se le quedo mirando un rato, pestañeo un par de veces y luego se dio un pinchazo(1) para comprobar que estaba despierto pero su mano derecha aun seguía teniendo la forma de una chica, entonces fue cuando perdió la calma.

-_¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-_grito el pobre, su grito resonó en toda la aldea aparte de despertar a la chica que actualmente era su mano derecha.

La chica se despertó apenas abriendo sus ojos, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación y no traía su pijama puesto, todo se veía muy grande y ella se sentía muy pequeña, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta detenerse en el chico que se encontraba muy cerca de ella, lo observo unos segundos y:

-_¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-_ un grito que se oyó en toda la aldea y en sus alrededores.

Naruto se altero completamente, se levanto de la cama y corrió por todo su apartamento gritando descontroladamente, mientras que su mano derecha se encontraba roja e inconciente; una vez que dejo salir todo el pánico de su cuerpo se sentó en el piso de madera de su habitación para observar mejor a la chica que tenia por mano derecha:

-_Mirándola de cerca mi mano derecha se parece mucho a Hinata-_

Poco a poco Hinata comenzó a abrir los ojos una vez mas, al ver a Naruto se puso roja y mas cuando se percato de que no traía ropa, de hecho sudo frío y comenzó a salir un vapor de su cara, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando Naruto le hablo.

-_¿Tú eres Hinata, verdad?-_

La pobrecita estaba tan asustada y sorprendida que no pudo articular palabra alguna así que respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-_Hinata dime ¿Cómo llegaste a ser mi mano derecha?-_

_-Yo…etto…bueno…no lo se-_respondió Hinata intentando cubrirse con la manga del pijama de Naruto.-_Na…Naruto-kun ¿Qué… vamos… a… hacer?-_

_-No lo se-_

Fuera de la casa, en el cielo volaba un pájaro que gritaba: TONTO.

Naruto comenzó a vestirse lo cual fue una gran proeza ya que con Hinata como su mano derecha era mucha más difícil hacerlo y para que mencionar cuando entro al baño, eso si fue un alboroto; de pronto se percato de que Hinata no tenia ropa, eso si era un problema ya que tenia que ir a entrenamiento con su equipo y ya iba tarde, pero pronto encontró una solución de momento; se dirigió rápidamente al baño y busco un botiquín de primeros auxilios en que había un montón de frascos de medicinas que ya estaban vacías y unas vendas que estaban completamente enredadas, después de unos minutos logro desanudar las vendas para así cubrir a Hinata completamente, lo único que dejo a la vista fue la nariz y los ojos de Hinata, y así salio del apartamento.

**Hola!! Me gustaría que ** **me dijeran si este fic tiene futuro alguno, pensaba en hacer el capitulo mas largo pero mejor no, así tengo mas cosas para el siguiente, bueno chaooo y cuídense, y gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Lamento no actualizar continuamente pero entre la falta de inspiración y los estudios no hay mucho que hacer**.

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, realmente era una hermosa mañana; los habitantes de la aldea de la Hoja paseaban en armonía y tranquilidad, cada uno con su quehacer, todos menos Naruto Uzumaki; es que quien puede andar tranquilo por ahí cuando se tiene un problema tan grande e insólito, era natural andar nervioso para alguien que no esconde sus emociones y no era para menos, los eventos de aquella mañana eran sin duda algo para que cualquiera se desenfocara de sus objetivos.

Naruto caminaba por las calles y en su mente se preguntaba como es que llego a esa situación; mientras tanto su mano derecha permanecía vendada, afortunadamente no se había encontrado a nadie conocido que le preguntara sobre que le podría haber pasado como para vendar de esa manera su mano derecha, o al menos eso creía el.

-_Buenos días-_le dijo Lee de una manera muy animada.

Naruto pasó de largo sin percatarse de la presencia del Ninja especialista en taijutsu.

Lee volvió a insistir pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, entonces fue cuando reparo en la mano derecha del otro Ninja, estaba vendada en su totalidad, entonces intuyo que era eso lo que lo tenia en la luna, pero se preguntaba que le había pasado.

Sin darse cuenta llego al lugar en donde debía estar hace casi 20 minutos antes y como era de costumbre Kakashi-sensei todavía no llegaba. El Ninja hiperactivo se sentó un tanto alejado de sus compañeros a esperar unas cuantas horas.

Las horas trascurrían, no era de extrañarse de que Kakashi Hatake siempre llegara tarde, pero el capitán Yamato era muy puntual, Sakura estaba en silencio, era extraña la situación que vivía, estaba algo preocupada por sus superiores pero más le preocupaba el hecho de que su rubio compañero no emitiera sonido alguno, es más perecía que su alma estaba en otra galaxia; Sakura lo miro y pensó que después de todo este tiempo finalmente le había roto el corazón por la forma en que le había hablado el día anterior, era triste pero era la verdad. Se acerco a el no con la intención de darle esperanzas pero si con la de levantar su animo. Naruto miraba hacia el cielo mientras su mano derecha se movía ligeramente y emitía débiles e inaudibles ruiditos, fue cuando se acordó de que esta parte de su cuerpo se había transformado en Hinata; la pobrecita estaba tan incomoda aprisionada en los vendajes, le costaba un poco respirar, sentía calor y estaba un poco asustada y a la vez preocupada; mil preguntas saltaban en su mente, tales como:

¿Cómo llego a esa situación y por que? ¿Habría alguien involucrado? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esa situación? ¿esto tendría solución? , en fin muchas más pero a pesar de todo lo que pasaba estaba muy feliz de estar junto al muchacho que tanto quería, a pesar de no fuera exactamente como se lo había imaginado.

Naruto estaba tan sumido en su mente que no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que decía Sakura, de hecho ni siquiera sabia que ella le estaba hablando, la muchacha estaba pasando de la pena que sentía por el a una especie de rabia y frustración al ser ignorada mientras estaba hablando, tanto así que tomo al chico por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo levanto del lugar en donde estaba sentado, lo sacudió un par de veces mientras le gritaba, fue cuando noto el vendaje y dejo caer al agredido, Naruto por otro lado había despertado en el mundo real en ese momento, pero inmediatamente se preocupo por Hinata pues había caído de sentón apoyando las manos en la tierra. La Ninja medico tomo la mano vendada he iba a examinarla hasta que naruto se lo impidió y salio corriendo, pues no tenia idea de que le iba a decir, además si le decía una mentira fácilmente seria descubierto, corrió muy lejos de allí llego hasta el río, en donde quito todas las envolturas que cubrían a Hinata para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Para Hinata fue un gran alivio, sin todas esas ataduras se sentía mucho mejor, el problema era que no tenia algo con que cubrirse, pero como es una chica lista lo soluciono rápidamente, o al menos temporalmente, por su parte Naruto le dio su espacio para arreglar ese problema, bueno dentro de lo que el podía. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo ya era casi la hora de comer, cuando se dirigieron el uno al otro algunas palabras:

-_¿tienes hambre?-_

_-Un poco y ¿Tu?_

_-si, pero solo un poco, con todo esto no me he percatado de ello… a propósito, Hinata si tu eres mi mano que paso con el resto de tu cuerpo-_

_-…etto…no…yo…bueno, no lo se…-_

Suspiro cansadamente-_Bueno ya veremos eso, ¿te parece?-_

La chica asintió algo desconcertada, pero tenia razón, no se había percatado de que no tenia idea de donde estaba o lo que le había ocurrido al resto de su cuerpo; es más se daba cuenta en ese instante de cómo se tomaría su desaparición de la mansión Hyuga.

-_Bueno vamos a comer-_

_-Si-_

En la mansión Hyuga ocurría un gran alboroto, se llamo al medico familiar e incluso a la Hokage, pero ninguno de los dos sabia que es lo que le ocurría a la heredera del clan, para todos era un gran misterio, al principio creyeron que era un simple retraso al desayuno pero cuando Hiashi fue informado de que su hija no despertaba, supo que algo raro estaba pasando, Hanabi se apresuro a verla y se quedo un buen rato junto a ella, pero nada, todo el mundo estaba extrañado pues sabían que ella gozaba de buena salud y ahora yacía en su cama con una apariencia moribunda, su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal, sus ojos eran más blancos y su cuerpo se había vuelto mas frío.

Definitivamente algo nada bueno sucedía, pero esto no debía extenderse afueras del clan e incluso no debía salir de los presentes en ese momento, Neji ere el único integrante de la rama secundaria que sabia del estado actual de la heredera del clan.

**Bueno eso es todo, chaoooooo… intentare actualizar luego pero no prometo nada.**


End file.
